


brrr

by jcreaus



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because that is all i know how to write apparently, college au because why not, emily is there to help, jj is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcreaus/pseuds/jcreaus
Summary: jj wakes up freezing, and emily is there to warm her up.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	brrr

Emily opened her eyes slowly as her tired mind registered the muffled sounds of guitar strings coming from the opposite side of the room. She recognized it immediately as Invisible String by Taylor Swift, the song JJ had been using as her alarm for the last few weeks. She laid still for a few moments, enjoying the soft music. It was a pleasant sound to wake up to, she thought, her tendency to be a deep sleeper usually keeping her from hearing it every morning.

The brunette was convinced that her roommate was the lightest sleeper on the planet. JJ was notorious for waking up to every single sound, even Emily’s faint snores that came and went as she slept. Emily assumed that’s why she was able to use such a soft song as her morning alarm, because there was no way in hell she would sleep through it. The older girl, on the other hand, opted for the typical blaring sound that her iPhone offered as an alarm. Even that barely woke her up.

Not only did JJ wake up at the smallest of noises, but she also hopped out of bed every morning no matter what time it was. She always woke up before Emily, sometimes even before the sun was up, either for an early class or for soccer practice. Whatever the occasion was, the blonde got out of bed with a huge smile on her face, excitement for the day practically oozing out of her.

Today, though, something was off. It was now an entire minute into Invisible String and the music was growing increasingly louder as it continued to play. Emily was laying on her left side, face-to-face with the bland wall of their dorm room. She rolled onto her other side in order to face JJ’s bed, wondering why the younger girl wasn’t responding to her alarm. 

The room was still dark, so at first, all Emily could see was the silhouette of JJ’s mound of pillows and blankets on her twin bed. She closed her fist into a ball, using her knuckles to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but once they had, she finally was able to make out the blonde’s features.

A soft smile crept on Emily’s face at the sight of the younger girl tangled up in an array of blankets. JJ’s entire body was wrapped in her thick comforter, and a few blankets were thrown on top of her as well. Her face was the only visible part of her, the cocoon she had created for herself covering nearly every inch of her. Emily’s heart warmed at how adorable she looked snuggled up in the tiny bed next to hers.

“Jayje?” The brunette called out to the younger girl softly, not wanting to disturb her peaceful state. JJ’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in response, but she didn’t move any more than that. Emily decided to try again, knowing how imperative it was for JJ to make it to her communications class on time.

“JJ,” Emily raised her voice a bit, “you have to get up for class.”

At that, JJ huffed and abruptly sat up, quickly turning her alarm off, and plopping back down onto her pillow. She was _not_ leaving her burrito of blankets when their room was as cold as it was.

Emily was confused to say the least, but before she could ask what was wrong, a cold gust of wind rushed through their open window and around the dorm room. JJ whimpered as the icy air hit her face, and Emily finally realized why she wouldn’t leave the layers of fabric she was under. The poor girl must be _freezing._

The brunette was not the type to get cold easily, always wearing shorts and t-shirt inside no matter what the weather looked like outside. She actually loved the winter, and found comfort in the chilly temperatures. JJ, on the other hand, hated the cold. She had lived in Pennsylvania her entire life and somehow still managed to be chilled to the bone whenever the weather dropped below 40 degrees. The blonde always bundled up in the winter, whether she was inside in the heat or outside trudging through the snow. The cold was not her friend, and Emily knew that.

Emily quickly jumped out of bed to shut the window that she must have accidentally left open the night before. A small pile of snow sat on the windowsill, which she pushed back outside before pulling the window closed and locking it. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily could see JJ’s body trembling as it tried to create even the smallest amount of heat. She wiped her snow-covered hands off on her t-shirt and stepped over to the other side of the room.

“Are you okay?” Emily questioned gently, pouting once she saw the bluish tint of the younger girl’s lips, indicating how cold she actually was. The brunette rose onto the tips of her toes and reached behind the girl to grab the wool blanket that had fallen off of her when she sat up to turn off her alarm. She gently pulled the material over JJ, careful not to bother the shivering girl.

The blonde let out a shaky breath, her face too numb from the cool air to verbalize a response. JJ nodded sluggishly and squinted her eyes shut, not entirely sure what she needed to warm up. She figured her body would thaw out if she stayed wrapped in her blanket burrito for a couple more minutes, and then she would be able to get up and go to class.

“I um,” the older girl started sheepishly, “could lay with you?” Emily only had a t-shirt and pajama pants on, but she was significantly warmer than the girl next to her. She knew that body heat was the best way to warm up another person, but she might’ve had some selfish motive behind the suggestion too. Glistening blue eyes met dark brown ones, and JJ mumbled a quick “yes please” before scooting over a little to make room for the other girl.

Emily hopped onto the elevated bed, hyperaware of the bright blue eyes following her every move. She kneeled next to the blonde and began untangling her from her ivory comforter, gently pulling it out from underneath her and throwing excess pillows onto the floor. Once there was enough space for both girls and the blankets weren’t tightly wrapped around the younger girl, Emily rested her head next to JJ’s.

JJ was sandwiched between the brunette and the wall, already feeling much warmer with Emily laying next to her. She couldn’t get her body to stop shaking, though.

Emily felt the other girl still trembling despite their close proximity, and knew what was next. “Face the wall,” she suggested quietly. Emily was nervous to say the least, but JJ needed to get warm, and this was how it had to happen.

The blonde did as she was told, and turned so she was staring at the plain wall her bed was pushed against. A warm hand crept over her stomach, resting lightly on the sweatshirt that covered her skin. Emily’s grip around the younger girl tightened as she used her body as an anchor to pull herself closer. Within seconds, JJ could feel Emily’s chest flush against her back, heat basically radiating off of the older girl.

Emily nuzzled her nose into blonde hair, a mixture of the younger girl’s coconut shampoo and fruity perfume flooding her senses. Her left-hand traced patterns over the fabric of JJ’s sweatshirt, hoping to soothe the girl as much as she could.

JJ’s shaking eased after a few minutes of laying like that, her desire to fall back asleep now that she was finally comfortable fighting with the voice in her head that told her it was time to get ready for class. Emily must have read her mind because the older girl moved to get up, only stopping when JJ grasped her wrist firmly.

“Can we stay like this,” JJ asked so faintly that Emily wasn’t even sure she had heard her right, “please?” Emily hummed in response and placed her head back down onto the pillow, letting her arm fall limp over the younger girl’s torso again.

JJ relaxed, sighing in contentment as Emily pressed their bodies together again. She wiggled backwards a little in order to snuggle deeper into the curves of Emily’s body, wanting to get as close as she could to the older girl.

Emily could feel the rise and fall of JJ’s chest even out after a while, indicating that she had fallen back asleep. Her class started in five minutes, so there was no way she would make it in time now. The brunette didn’t have class until noon today, so she was perfectly fine with staying like this until JJ woke up again, whenever that would be.

JJ’s hand found Emily’s in her sleep, their fingers tangling together effortlessly. Emily laid still for a few minutes, exhaustion washing over her as JJ’s steady breaths started to lull her to sleep. She only allowed her eyes to close once she was confident that JJ had finally warmed up, proud of herself for being the cause of the younger girl’s comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> there was no reason for this to be a college au, but hey, it's cute. enjoy!
> 
> i hope you have a good day/night :)


End file.
